This study evaluates the effect of rhIGF-I on blood glucose control. rhIGF-I is given with insulin to individuals with insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus. This is a multicenter double blinded, placebo- controlled trial. The purpose of the trial is to determine whether rhIGF-I may be an acceptably safe and effective thera- peutic agent for people with diabetes mellitus.